


Fervent

by violetends



Series: oneshot!au [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Come Marking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Ken and Touka are enjoying a night out, but Ken ends up having a jealous moment when someone gets a little too close to Touka and he decides to show everyone that she is his.





	Fervent

\-----

Touka didn’t know what came over her to agree to going out with Ken to a nightclub tonight. The ear piercing music and the overwhelming crowds that did nothing but push and shove should have been enough for her to say ‘no’. But with Ken, just a simple kiss and murmur asking her to come with him, it very hard to say ‘no’ to him. 

They had just gotten back together, even though Touka for the longest time, didn’t acknowledge that Ken and her’s relationship was serious. But it was Ken who had told her that after their first night together he was already hers and he had hoped she was his. He had been “consumed by my little rabbit” as he put it. 

Their three month break proved to be rough on both of them. It had come out of nowhere and Touka admitted to that, but she had felt it was necessary. Even though in her mind they hadn’t been dating and were just casually having fun together, she had become addicted to him and that is what had scared her off. But in those three months of not being with Ken she realized it wasn’t addiction, it was...love. 

Touka had completely fallen for Ken. It took her that three month break to realize it and to accept that’s what she had felt possibly even before their first night together. But that in itself was a different story. 

Their feelings for each other were obvious though in those three months they weren’t together. She had asked Ken what he had done because even though they weren’t together, they still worked together and she could see it had affected him more than she expected to. He looked miserable with bags under his eyes and barely uttering a word to anyone. But he had admitted to Touka that he tried to move on by doing what he did best...fighting and sex. 

Ken had picked fights with other ghouls when he hunted, but none of them ever really gave him a challenge. His fights with ghouls were short adrenaline rushes that quickly fade when it was all over. And then he turned to finding flings. His one-night stands that he had to help him forget the fucked up state he was in, but even that didn’t work. They were just another temporary fix that made him feel emptier than before.

_ I saw you in every single one of them, wishing it was you the whole time. _

Ken’s words continued to echo in her mind. He had tried, but failed in forgetting Touka and even tried finding some kind of comfort in one of his exes, Rize Kamishiro, whom he had brought into the shop once on one of his days off but not on Touka’s day off. Touka had happened to see them just as she was clocking out and immediately felt her blood boil in absolute jealousy. 

Touka had heard of Rize when Ken talked about his past with her and had seen her the few times that Ken just happened to stumble on her when they were out and about. She much more ‘womanly’, that’s what Touka thought. She had long, flowing violet hair, she was taller and more voluptuous. And while Rize had the appearance of being shy, quiet, and well mannered in reality she was very devious, extremely flirtatious and...rude. 

Rize hadn’t paid any attention to Touka, her attention was solely on Ken and she always tried to get really close him and stay close. Her hugs with Ken often led to a tight embrace that had her arms draped over his shoulders, keeping him locked in place even when he wanted to pull away, and then she’d settle with an arm around his waist. 

It never lasted though. Ken always managed to get away from his ex’s grasp and took a hold of Touka’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her next to him to show he was with someone. Rize would look at Touka with a slight wince, but then politely and indifferently said hello to her. Then Ken and Rize would talk briefly to catch up.

Touka couldn’t help felt that jealousy inside her fester, especially after Ken had been so open to her questions about his sexual experience. Rize was the first one to take his virginity and they had ended up together for a couple of years before she moved on from him, but not before introducing him to a lot of the things he knew and loved to do. 

Rize was Ken’s sexual awakening. She was the main reason why he was so good at the things he did and why before he had lost so much control of himself. She was the one who cut him loose, but it was Ken’s second ex, a man named Kishou Arima, that helped rein him in. But that was a whole other story.

Rize though, there was something about her that rubbed Touka the wrong way and when Ken and her went on their break and he turned to Rize for whatever reason...it stung. And that day when Ken came into the shop with Rize in tow, he looked over at Touka and she was sure it was all over her face how much it hurt her and how much it truly pissed her off to see him with...her. Of all people. Rize. The woman who from day one showed no respect towards Touka. The woman who was everything Touka was not. The woman Touka hated most. 

It was something Touka never brought up though when her and Ken got back together. She didn’t want to dwell on it, but it still nagged her every once and awhile. She wondered if Ken understood how she felt, what it was like to feel that kind of jealousy seethe inside...

“Hey, you okay?” Ken asked as loudly as he could in Touka’s ear without hurting her eardrum. He was leaning in close to her with a hand over the small of her back, letting his thumb stroke over the fabric of her dark green dress, a dress that he had gotten for her and was quite snug. 

“I’d be better if I was out of this dress.” Touka quirked up a small smile, but she meant it. Dresses weren’t her favorite, but she wore them...if they were looser. This dress hugged her every curve and showed too much leg, but that was the point. 

“I can’t wait to see it bunched up on the floor later.” Ken almost growled with a sly grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Why wait any longer?” She asked him teasingly, swaying her backside side to side just a bit, enough for him to feel the movement against his hand.

He groaned. “Don’t tempt me, Touka-chan.”

Touka smiled as she tightened her hands over the rail in front of her, resting her hips against it. They were on the second floor and she had a good view of the craziness below. The jarring, upbeat music making the mass of people dance and the colorful lights going along with the beat. The second floor was crowded too, but it wasn’t as chaotic and she was thankful for that. 

“I’ll be back.” Ken took his hand away from Touka.

“Where are you going?” She yelled, a bit louder than she meant to.

“Getting us some drinks.” He leaned down to answer her.

“But we can’t…” She trailed off, confused. They couldn’t drink just any kind of alcohol.

“Trust me, little rabbit.” Ken said with a grin, pushing a strand of Touka’s hair behind her ear and then he was gone. She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face, always amused at how he was full of surprises. 

Touka stood there, waiting for Ken to come back and keeping her eyes wandering over the crowd of people below her and around her. Everyone so wrapped up in the music, in their surroundings, with each other. She could sense ghouls amongst the crowds, mingling in with humans as if they were human. Touka knew that most of them, that’s all they wanted was to fit in. But she also knew that there were a few here tonight on the hunt, looking for their next easy meal. 

She sighed, trying to think of something else,  _ anything _ else. And that’s when she spotted Ken walking up to the bar and getting the bartender’s attention. The bartender leaned in to let Ken speak into her ear and the bartender gave a swift nod before she left the bar completely. Ken looked up at the second floor balcony, catching sight of Touka. Both of them exchanged smiles.

“Care for a drink?” A man asked, holding out in front of her a glass with a semi-thick red liquid in it. The smell of it immediately hit Touka’s nose, flaring up her senses. It was fermented blood.

Touka followed the arm holding out the drink to her to find a tall, slender man with a very wide warm, albeit creepy, smile. He had a mole just under his right eye and his hair was as long as hers that was also trying to fall over to cover his left eye. He seemed as though he had come straight from work to this place. He was wearing remnants of a suit without a blazer, no belt, half his shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

Touka looked back at the drink to see a tattoo on the inside of his wrist that looked like the letter “V”. Another fellow ghoul? She took another whiff of the air, catching his scent. He didn’t smell like a ghoul, but he didn’t smell like a human either.  _ What the hell? _

“Uh, thanks, but I don’t drink.” Touka lied. She didn’t know this guy and didn’t know what was in the drink, even if it did smell good.

“More for me then.” The man winked, taking the drink back to him and taking a sip of it. There was nothing wrong with the drink at all.  _ Damn _ .

“You’re pretty bold coming onto me like that.” Touka said, watching the man drink some more.

“You call that coming onto you? I didn’t even use any cheesy pick-up lines.” He scoffed. “It just looked like you needed a drink to loosen you up.”

_ Excuse me? _ Touka raised a brow at him. “Loosen up?”

“No offense, love, you just look like you could use a drink or two to make you enjoy the moment. Especially, with that guy wanting to have some fun.” The man smirked as he pointed down at the bar, pointing directly at Ken who stood there watching them intensely. “Ooh, if looks could kill.” He added amusingly. 

Touka looked down at Ken who had a strange look in his eyes. Was that...jealousy? Something ignited in her when she noticed the look on Ken’s face. She had never seen that look before. Ken himself admitted to not being a completely jealous type, but he was now. And maybe it was immature of her to think this way, but she was glad to see it. 

This was what she wanted him to feel…and she wanted to use it against him. 

Touka turned to the man and took the drink from his hand, taking a big gulp of the blood herself. God, it was delicious. The stranger just looked at her with a little half smile. What had come over her?

“What’s your name?” Touka asked him, taking another sip of the drink. 

The man’s smile curled up into an even wider smile. “You can call me...Nimura.” He had thought about it for a moment. 

“Okay, Nimura, play along.” She told him as she leaned up to his ear, getting closer to him.

“ _ Now _ you’re having fun.” Nimura mused.

“Shut up and just pretend you’re really into me.” She scowled. 

“That won’t be difficult.” Nimura grinned. He leaned down to Touka’s ear, so close she could feel his breath against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “You know, I remember you.”

Touka pulled away slightly, taken aback by what he had just said. “What?”

“You attend Kamii, don’t you?” He asked. Touka relaxed a bit. “Last year  _ was _ my last year. I believe you were just starting your attendance there. You had come up to me asking where one of your classes was. You were like a fish out of water, almost flapping about and gasping for air.” He seemed really into that last part of his sentence, as if he found it hilarious.

She could barely remember yesterday let alone a year ago. “Good memory.” She was unimpressed though. 

Touka’s eyes flickered down towards the bar where Ken was no longer in sight. She scanned the crowd, but had no luck in spotting him. Had he left her? Did she upset him that much? But she found herself dangerously close to Nimura, feeling something tingle in her as if this wasn’t just a chance meeting. That’s what her intuition was telling her.

“Get ready.” Nimura said staring at her lips and his fingers lightly grazing over her bare arm, giving her goosebumps.

She swallowed hard. “Wh--What?!” 

“Excuse me, she’s with me.” Ken suddenly appeared, fixing himself into the small space between them, barring Nimura from having any more contact with Touka. 

“Don’t worry, big guy, I was just keeping an eye on her for you.” Nimura smirked, giving a hard slap on Ken’s shoulder. “A beautiful ghoul like her shouldn’t be left alone in a place like this.” There was a deviousness in Nimura’s tone, but only Ken could notice it. Touka tried to catch what he said, but the music had gotten too fucking loud at this point. She could tell there was a heated stare exchange between.

“Leave.” Ken told Nimura sternly. Nimura turned his attention back on Touka. 

“The pleasure has been all mine, Kirishima.” He bowed with his sly and creepy smile before retreating. Kirishima. Touka hadn’t told him her name, so how did he…

“What a fucking sleaze.” Kaneki huffed, turning to face Touka. He didn’t look happy, he looked bothered by what had just happened. Really bothered judging by how his jaw clenched over and over. In a way this is what she had wanted because this is how she felt when she saw him with Rize. 

Touka gave him a little grin. “He was only offering me a drink.”

“That’s how it always starts.” He took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure as his eyes and empty hands fell down to her hips. 

“Are you jealous of a sleazeball getting a close to me?” She asked trying to hide her amusement as she looked up at him. 

“He got  _ too _ close. He--He  _ touched _ you.” Ken’s voice almost came out as a growl. She felt his fingers dig into her hips a bit; a little possessively. 

“He did and I think he wanted to kiss me.” Touka said, adding to the intensity of the moment to get another reaction from him. 

“Ever since our break, as you put it, I’ve felt this need to make sure it’s known you’re mine. I lost you once. The idea of losing you again…and to someone else...” His breathing became heavier, as if he was holding back. 

That was enough teasing. She got what she wanted. 

Touka cupped his face, bringing him down closer to her so he could really hear her. “I feel the same way, Ken. But I am yours,” Her hands fell down over his chest, grasping at his shirt. “And you are mine.” She smiled up at him trying to calm him, but there was still an intensity behind his big, grey eyes. She could see the beginning of something  _ animalistic _ stirring inside him.

“Are you really mine, Touka-chan, or will you push me away again?” Ken’s eyes softened just a little. He sounded sad...hurt…

“I’m not going to do that anymore. I see it now, Ken. I see it.” Touka was letting him know that she had accepted his feelings for her and that she also accepted her feelings for him, their relationship. And with that Ken captured her lips with his, kissing her sweetly and lovingly, just enough to make her heart flutter.

Their kiss lingered for a moment before Touka felt Ken’s hands smooth over her ass, grabbing her asscheeks through her dress and causing her breath to hitch. She was pulled against him, feeling an all too familiar hardness against her lower belly. This could only have meant one thing and as she pulled away from their to catch her breath and looked up into his lust filled eyes, she knew she was a goner.

The music wasn’t as lond this time around, but it still made the crowd sway and it made everyone else around them too preoccupied to even notice what was about to happen. 

“Turn around and face the rails.” Ken commanded her darkly. 

Touka was quick to do as she was told, turning herself to face the balcony bars and feeling her heart begin to race. She had some idea of what would happen and her body was already bracing for it. 

“Hold on.” Ken breathed into her ear. She let out a sharp exhale as her hands grabbed a hold of the rail that her hips were pressed against, her fingers curling around it tightly already. Her eyes wildly scanned the club, trying to catch every person in her sight and wondering  _ \--worried-- _ if they were being watched. 

Touka let out a gasp as she felt Ken grab her hips and pull her away from the bar slightly. She then felt him against her back with his warmth consuming her and his breath against the nape of her neck. One of his hands travelled down the side of one of her thighs and then slowly moved back up, pushing up her dress with it. She started to shake from the anticipation and from nervousness.

“What’s wrong, Touka-chan?” Ken stilled his hand for a moment.

Touka took a moment to find the words, but all she could let out was: “The people.”

“Mmm, what about them?” He nipped at her earlobe as his hand went up further until his fingertips skimmed the lining of her lace panties. His favorite...to rip off. His other hand rested over her stomach, keeping her still as his hand slipped inside her underwear and immediately, his fingers found their place between her already soaking folds. Ken groaned.

Touka gasped, feeling her hips react to his touch by trying to move just the slightest against them. “Th--They’ll see...us.” She kept scanning their environment, but honestly, she couldn’t process anything she was seeing. She was already lost in this moment…

“They don’t care, Touka-chan, and even if they did, so what? Let them see,” He moaned in her ear as his fingers coated themselves in her wetness and then once he was satisfied with how wet she made him, he pressed two fingers against her clit. “Let them see how good you come for me.” His fingers moved in slow, but pressured ministrations that were already having a strong effect on her.

It had always been so easy to spark an orgasm from Touka because that’s how turned on she was, that’s how much she wanted Ken, but during their time together he had learned her. He had found exactly how to get her to come and hard.

Ken continued to work her clit, dipping a deft finger and then another into her. Her hips moved against them, wanting him to do the one thing that would set her off, but he held back. He wanted to enjoy her in this state first, completely at his mercy. His free hand moved over her neck, wrapping around her throat and feeling her moans against it. His thumb stroke her jawline.

“Please…” Touka moaned, shutting her eyes tightly, feeling the knot deep in her belly. 

“Let me see you, Touka-chan.” He breathed against her cheek and then pulled away to get a good look at her face. She turned her head only slightly and opened her eyes, meeting his grey, blown out orbs as he hooked his fingers in just the right spot. Touka’s jaw fell slack, her body shuddered, and she let out a sharp gasp as her release made her see stars. 

Ken had a thing for wanting to see Touka’s face when she came, he just simply loved how beautiful she was in such a hazy state and that it was all because of him. It turned him on even more. He helped her ride out her orgasm against his fingers, feeling the pulsations until they began to fade.

“That’s a good girl, that’s my little rabbit.” He praised her, kissing her temple. “You’ll be so snug now.” He added, taking his fingers away from her. They were coated in her juices and he hungrily brought them to his mouth, tasting her and licking them clean. He could never get enough of delicious she was. 

Ken then grabbed a hold of the hem of her panties, pulling them down until they reached her mid-thighs. Touka stood there, gripping the rail and enjoying the last moments of her high as Ken began to undo his slacks and easily slipped his achingly hard cock out of his briefs. He pressed the bulbous head against her swollen folds, teasing her for just a brief moment.

“Are you ready for me, little rabbit?” He asked hoarsely. Touka could only nod, shutting her eyes as she arched herself into him. Her was completely body ready to take him - hungry for him. And just like that, without further warning, he slammed himself into her. 

Touka let out a loud gasp, feeling her already tight walls instinctively clamp down on him. “Th--That feels...so fucking good.” Ken remained still, enjoying her warmth and tightness around his twitching cock, but he also tried to keep his composure. She was so tight it would be so easy for him to come right there. 

“Move.” Touka moaned, rolling her ass against him and making him hiss. She needed another release and she needed it now. Patience was not a virtue of hers.

Ken fell forward, completely encased his body over Touka’s and gripped the bar with her, his hands squeezing over hers as he began to pump in and out of her with his movements unhurried, slow and deep. Both of them slipping into their hazes and into their own little world. The music was loud and drowning out their own loud and breathy moans, but they could hear each other and that’s all that mattered.

Ken let his right hand grab a hold of Touka’s hip before letting it travel up, resting it over her right breast. His lips curled over the seam of her dress and he began to pull down her dress. When Touka felt what he was doing she took her right hand and placed it over his, stopping him from going any further. 

“Just...a little, Touka-chan.” He grunted as he looked over her shoulder, wanting just a peek of her beauty mark. She knew him well and knew he had such a fixation on her breasts, but especially her beauty mark that he loved letting his fingers skim over. He also loved brushing his lips over it, kissing it and flicking his tongue over it. It always drove him wild.

She smiled at the thought and since he could do any of those things at the moment, he could only settle for a little look, which she let him do. She placed her hand back on the rail as he pulled her dress down just enough to finally get a peek of her beauty mark that moved with her heaving chest. He let out a groan against her shoulder, grabbed her hips tightly and let the pace of his thrusts intensify.

Touka could feel her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripped the bar, even feeling the steel warp slightly from her strength as she felt the little jiggle in thighs and ass from the force of Ken’s thrusts. Oh fuck yes, he was going at the right pace and hitting just the right places, with the tip of his cock kissing her cervix. She wasn’t going to last, not like this, not when he was hitting her so deep.

“S--Sen--Senpai...I can’t…” Her head lolled back, unable to keep the energy to keep her head up anymore. The back of her head rested on his shoulder with her somehow managing to open her eyes and let her sights turn to her left. Through hazy, half-lidded eyes she saw a small group of men and women --ghouls-- watching her, watching Ken fuck her. 

It drove her lust levels to skyrocket. She felt a surge of pride course through her, loving how the ghouls couldn’t tear their eyes away from them and could only look on in awe, witnessing two ghouls so openly and fervently claim each other. And Touka wanted it more than ever for Ken to show off his virility, she wanted them to see that he was hers and she was his.

Touka arched herself into Ken as he kept his own eyes shut and his lips parted, concentrating on his movements and letting them take over him. A groan escaping his lips with each of his steady, yet powerful thrusts. He could feel everything so intensely and this is what made him feel whole, being one with Touka, the one woman who made him want to live again.

Her snug velvety walls were beginning to tighten even more around his dick, letting him know she was about to come and he was ready for it. He picked up the pace and added even more force to his thrusts and while the current song blasting in the club was a loud one, he could still hear the whimpers coming from Touka. Now that was music to his ears.

“SENPAI!” Touka cried out as her orgasm hit her, with wave after wave of pleasure hitting her core and causing her whole body to shudder. Her arms became weak and her legs buckled beneath her, she was sure she would have fallen over had it not been for Ken’s arm around her waist to lock her place. Her hips though tried to ride her orgasm

Ken fell forward, grunting out Touka’s name as he came, groaning with each throb his cock gave off. Touka could feel his semen spurting out into her in long, hot streams, coating her insides in a sweet warmth she relished in. He had her hips at an angle, making sure all of him pooled inside her and stayed inside her.

Both of them stood there, trying to find control over their breathing again while also still swimming in their hazes.

Ken looked down between them as he very carefully began to pull out of Touka, leaving her warmth that caused him to shudder. His still hard cock gleamed with Touka’s come and his, a rush of satisfaction coursing through him as he tucked himself back into his briefs and slacks. He then smoothed his hands over her taut ass as Touka continued to catch her breath. His eyes glanced over at the small audience they had acquired. 

“Look at what we’ve done.” Ken breathed. Touka looked down to see a small, warm stream of semen slowly start to run down her inner thigh.

“That’s nothing new.” She grinned, happy that most of him was still within her.

Ken chuckled slightly. “No, this.” He gently took her chin and pushed her to look at the small gathering. Some of them were quick to turn their flushed faces away and pretend they hadn’t see what they saw, a few others seemed stuck in their own fantasies, and then there was a couple that were now having their own fun on one of the club’s couches. 

Both Ken and Touka started to laugh to each other. Ken chuckling into her shoulder before pulling away to kneel down and grabbed a hold of her hips to turn her around to face him. He then reached in one of his back pockets to pull out a napkin he had gotten from the bar and gently cleaned up the mess trickling down her thigh before helping pull up her underwear, securing them over her hips. 

Touka couldn’t help smile as he took care of her this way. She watched as he assisted in straightening and smoothing out her dress, making sure it had looked like it had been untouched before he stood up again. He then leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, giving a little kiss and then leaned into her ear.

“Want to get out of here?” Ken asked huskily. 

The corners of Touka’s lips twitched. “Actually, you still owe me a drink.”

“I can have you drinking  _ something _ when we get home, little rabbit.” He told her. 

“Pervert.” She giggled, pushing him away from her but she barely moved him.  _ Heavy _ . “I’m actually kind of liking it here.”

“Really?” He looked genuinely surprised.

She nodded, chewing at her bottom lip. “I think with a couple of drinks in me, maybe we can…” 

“Dance?” Ken finished her sentence excitedly and with such a huge smile on his face. He looked like a little boy who had just been told he could have more time to play with his favorite toy before bedtime. It wanted to make Touka laugh, but she tried her hardest to hold it in. 

“I don’t dance,” She began, “But yeah, we can do that.” Though it wasn’t what she was trying to hint at. Truth was that she had such a rush with their public display, she was willing to try it again. But if her Ken wanted to dance, she’d indulge him in that even though he knew she didn’t know how.

Ken looked so happy as he brushed back a strand of hair away from her eyes and then gave her a sweet peck on the lips before rubbing his nose with hers. He was so tender and so affectionate. It was the little things like this that swept Touka off her feet.

“I think you’re going to be amazing at it.” He was being honest.

“At what? Dancing? Yeah, right.” She shook her head, peering over her shoulder to look at the moving crowd. 

“I’ve seen  _ and _ felt the way you move your hips,” Ken’s hands hugged Touka’s hips, “You’re a natural. You might even show me a thing or two.” 

“I would become the Senpai for once?” She snickered, poking fun at how he’s been the only one teaching her things. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a hand linger on the back of his his head and fingers diving into his silky black hair.

“Oh, Touka-chan, you just don’t know.” His line of sight traced over her lips in such a way it almost felt like his fingers ghosting over them, but then his eyes flickered back up to her violets. “You’ve taught me so much already.” His grey orbs grew so soft. 

_ Why did he have to be so charming? _

“So, come on,  _ Senpai _ , teach me.” Ken pulled himself away from Touka, but he took her hand and began to lead her away from the balcony.

Touka scrunched up her face a little bit at the thought. “At some point I might end up flat on my face.”

“Don’t worry,” He flashed her a smile, that smile that made her weak in the knees. “I’ve got you, Touka-chan.” 

_ Yes, you do. In every way. _

\-----


End file.
